


【中文翻译】pieces of twilight slipping through my hands/暮色于我掌中淌过

by 8759362



Category: Ultraman Mebius, 梦比优斯奥特曼 - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Ghost Reverse, 反转, 有些焦虑的HE, 角色死亡提及
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 他曾想要知道，何时光之国的光辉会亮得他无法承受。





	【中文翻译】pieces of twilight slipping through my hands/暮色于我掌中淌过

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pieces of twilight slipping through my hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927376) by [jeien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien). 

> 送给[kizunagatari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizunagatari)。  
祝亲爱的生日快乐。

地球上有一种昆虫名叫萤火虫，每到夜晚，它们的光辉此起彼伏，就像光之一族的彩色计时器一样。有一次，一群星云一般的萤火虫出现在凤凰巢外的空地上，富有节奏的闪亮来来去去仿佛群星，而人类就栖息在它们之外。梦比优斯听说，人们有时候会捉住它们放在玻璃瓶里。一个简单漂亮的监狱，来保存稍纵即逝的东西。  
梦比优斯在深夜降临这个不起眼的星球，再次化为人类。他选择的落脚点远离凤凰巢、远离人类聚居地、远离任何他熟悉的地方，反而来到一个荒芜的甚至微风都不会光顾的田野。  
他看到微弱的光，追寻着光迹慢慢地伸手，然后将那光明笼在掌中。  
可他没有玻璃瓶。

* * *

他曾想要知道，何时光之国的光辉会亮得他无法承受。  
"我想去地球。"  
哥哥们都被这个要求吓了一跳，奥特之父也是——不是被请求本身，而是被其实现的困难程度。目标又小又远，就像浮游在太空中的小行星或碎石，远在他们的星系之外。他们谨慎的沉默已经表明了太多，他没有等到答复就踏出了宇宙警备队本部，因为他知道他们可能不会同意。他们职责在身。他还不至于天真得忘记这点。

* * *

"以前也是这样。"他对萤火虫说——对逝去的人，对刚刚迷失自我的人，对他自己，也或许没有针对任何人。"你现在在我手中。但却不会有超过一秒的停……"  
辉光消失了。梦比优斯听到昆虫离开的声音。  
他叹了口气坐在草地上。那道光明再也没有回来。

* * *

他后来发现，自己在地球上的停留已经获得批准。希卡利亲自为他担保：_梦比优斯还很年轻，在面对如此纠结的失去时缺乏经验，所以请允许他这次的任性。_  
"和朋友们在一起会舒服点。"希卡利告诉他。  
梦比优斯解下自己的红披风："我不会去找GUYS。"  
他转助跑，在希卡利阻止前跳起，冲出了他们的星球。

* * *

"这样的光粒都会消失。"  
梦比优斯猛地惊醒，站起来摆出防御的姿势。他四处张望，终于锁定了一个阴影中的身影，从轮廓看是人类，或者至少也是拥有人形。那个声音低沉粗犷，带着奇妙的韵律让他诡异地平静下来，说道："同盟、战友、朋友、珍爱之人……包括生命，也是如此。"  
"你是谁？"梦比优斯问。  
对方没有回答。萤火虫的光向影子移动，仿佛回应一般，阴影也迎向它们。眨眼间，当生命之光闪烁时，那人扬手挥下将其阻隔。  
他的心在抽痛。当那人打开手掌时，他绝对要得到答案。  
"它们会死。"萤火虫再次溅射出生命的光辉时，那人说："然后可能会因为垂怜或偶然，像我一样获得新生。"  
月光照在他们身上。那个影子身材高大，肩膀宽阔，穿着深色的人类服饰，长发在脑后高高扎起。一只眼睛被遮起。还有那复古的讲话方式。  
梦比优斯几乎要松懈了手臂。带着一丝希望，他平静地开口："扎姆夏？"  
那个身影嘲讽："你还是这么天真，梦比优斯，因为这样的理由就放下戒备。所以你才总是需要队友掩护。"

* * *

他还是他们初见时的模样。一切都很熟悉：举止、声音、外表。甚至名字也完全一样。梦比优斯抑制住了冲动，坚守着自己的使命，但仍然小小地感觉幸福，那个存在可以再现逝去朋友的形象。  
然后——  
_很高兴遇到了你。_  
第一次，他将破碎的光点握在了掌中。第二次，他才是沦陷的那个。  
两次都是承诺，证明了战士们最终坚定了自己的信念。  
然而失去仍然让他感到空虚。

* * *

他几乎没有意识到自己在哭。  
梦比优斯直直地看着扎姆夏，后者显然不知所措，只能出于礼貌避开他的目光。如果梦比优斯懂得更多，他就会知道扎姆夏现在正心慌意乱。  
"你怎么？"他只能挤出小声的疑问。  
扎姆夏叹了口气："不知道。我在你深爱的星球上醒来，然后决定留在这里。"  
他没有瓶子来盛放萤火虫的光。  
但这不能阻止梦比优斯跑到扎姆夏身边抱住他。两人之间的新火种将会越烧越亮，直到超过太阳、月亮，以及等离子火花。  
而梦比优斯永远乐于被这种光辉所笼罩。

**Author's Note:**

> 来[twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)和我一起尖叫！


End file.
